Jungkook BTS BREAK 13
by leashie7715
Summary: Jungkook and you have an argument . Attention finally gives in . Things warm up for BTS what will the boys say when they find out what happened ?
1. Chapter 1

**Jungkook : Damn I was so close**

 **Jungkook slams down the computer screen and thuds his foot .**

 **Y: Why do u have to play these games sooo much**

 **You turn around and stare at him waiting for a reply .**

 **Jungkook : because I just do**

 **Y: U like games more than me .**

 **You pick up ur phone and walk out the door slamming it behind u**

 **Jungkook : there's no need to be like that**

 **Y: then give me more attention and maybe I'll start to like u again .**

 **Jungkook rolls his eyes as the words hit his ear drums .**

 **Jungkook : so u want more attention huh ?**

 **Jungkook crosses his arms**

 **Y: Yes I do .**

 **Jungkook opens the door to the room you went into (the bedroom) he then locks the door .**

 **Jungkook : If u want attention attention is what ur gonna get .**

 **Jungkook winks at you and licks his lips .**

 **You grin .**

 **Jungkook pins u to the bed and crawls over u.**

 **Jungkook : attention enough ?**

 **You : nearly**

 **You wink**

 **Jungkook un does all of the buttons on his shirt and throws it to the floor . He then un does the fly on his trousers and winks .**

 **You start blushing and take ur tshirt off .**

 **You: I wasn't expecting this**

 **Jungkook: exactly**

 **Jungkook winks**

 **Jungkook pants out of breath**

 **You try to catch ur breath back but struggle**

 **The snogging carries on but this time with no breaks to breath .**

 **You both lye on the bed smiling thinking of what fun you've had .**

 **Jungkook : that's got to be enough attention**

 **Jungkook winks**

 **You smile**

 **You : yes definitely**

 **You both here a knock at the door**

 **Jungkook : stay still and quiet it must be Jimin.**

 **You both hold ur breath trying not to move or make a noise**

 **Jungkook : it's clear he's gone**

 **You look behind u at the window and see two faces looking back at u**

 **You : Jungkook ! They're outside !**

 **Jungkook : what**

 **Jungkook screams and shuts the curtains tight**

 **Jungkook : promise u won't speak a word of this to suga or jimin**

 **You : yeah I won't**

 **You both start heavy breathing scared of what they'd both say**

 **Jungkook : what if they saw everything?**

 **Jungkook gets up and dressed again he then unlocks the door and heads to the front of the house saying nothing**

 **Jimin : Jungkook get ur ass here**

 **Suga : Jin he won't .**

 **Jungkook opens the front door and pulls a cute face gesturing to come inside .**

 **Jimin : what were u doing ?**

 **Jungkook : what do u mean ?**

 **Jungkook blushes .**

 **You here footsteps heading towards the bedroom door .**

 **You jump up and climb inside the wardrobe closing the door behind you .**

 **Jimin : You idiot kookie !**

 **You hear the slam of a door and start crying .**


	2. Cast list for chapter 1

**Cast list ~ chapter 1 ~**

 **JUNGKOOK**

 **YOU**

 **SUGA**

 **JIMIN**


	3. Cast list for chapter 2

**Cast list ~ chapter 2 ~**  
 **JUNGKOOK**

 **YOU**

 **SUGA**

 **JIMIN**

 **V**

 **RM**

 **MANAGER**


	4. Chapter 2

**Jungkook ~ I'm sorry Jin !**

 **Jimin - ye u should be ! It's against our rules**

 **Suga - ur a disgrace kookie**

 **Jungkook - I said I'm sorry guys plz don't tell Ho seokier .**

 **(Ho seokier is BTS manager -made up- )**

 **Jungkook pleads with his hands**

 **You build up the courage to climb out of the wardrobe and walk into the sitting room with the boys**

 **Jungkook - there u r**

 **You - im sorry boys it wasn't his fault it was mine**

 **Jimin - getting people to take the blame for u huh kookie ?**

 **Jungkook - no way**

 **Jungkook smiles at you**

 **You blush**

 **Suga - I'm phoning manager**

 **V - sorry what ? I was too busy thinking of shrimps**

 **RM - MEAT NOT SHRIMPS**

 **They all laugh except you and Jungkook**

 **Suga - Jungkook I'm sorry but u have to leave the band**

 **Jungkook - u can't make me.**

 **Jungkook has tears in his eyes**

 **Suga - manager says so it's against the rules to have a relationship .**

 **Jimin - kookie ur out of BTS**

 **Jungkook cries and runs into the bedroom locking the door behind him .**

 **V - shall we sing to him ?**

 **You - no it'll only make him worse**

 **You - I think u should leave**

 **You gesture toward the door**

 **They don't move a muscle just stare at you .**

 **V starts singing DNA and does the whistlingpart which belonged to Jungkook .**

 **Jungkook - shut up ! Ur all idiots**


End file.
